Loyalty
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: Hermione has been dating someone for quite a while... the problem is he's the biggest jerk in school and they are the most unlikely couple ever! Their loyalty will be tested when the Tri-Wizard Tournament starts and two more schools come and stay with them.


okay guys! here it is! a new story! read it and don't worry if you get confused, the one word at the end will explain only half of this.

* * *

_2 days ago ~~~ flashback time ~~~_

Hermione sighed and rolled over to her side to stare at the boy next to her. "I don't know how I was able to sneak you in here… This is supposed to be Gryffindor students only."

With a small smile the boy reached out to stroke her hair gently. "Because you're the smartest witch our age cupcake." He whispered and Hermione blushed.

"I wish you would stop calling me that… it's embarrassing." With her face flaming red she bit her lip gently and looked into the boy's eyes. "I mean… I know you only call me that when we're alone but somehow that makes it even more embarrassing."

The boy just grinned and leaned in close and kissed Hermione until she melted against him. "Hey… you are sweet like a cupcake and taste like sugar. So I shall call you cupcake." With a roguish smile on his face he pulled her close and slid his hand down to her hip. "I don't understand why no guy hadn't already had his arm around you. I mean… your skin is soft and smooth and your hair is like silk." With an awe-filled smile he pulled her close so that they were touching from toe to chest. "And your eyes… I've never seen a pair of eyes so filled with intelligence… compassion… kindness… they remind me of chocolate. So sweet looking but sometimes hiding a pinch of heat."

With a dark blush, Hermione looked up into the boy's eyes. "You know… I never thought that the two of us would actually have anything in common. And I never thought for a second in the world we would talk let alone do any of this…" she smiled slightly and the boy pulled her in closer and kissed her, sliding his hands around her back to pull her tight against him.

"Did you ever expect to be doing this?" he pulled away slightly, a light blush on his face appearing when his hips brushed hers. When she shook her head, he grinned and deliberately rubbed his hips against hers. "Well I think someone is ready for another round…"

With a small moan Hermione closed her eyes and arched into him. "Oh… I think someone is…" smiling shyly when she opened her eyes, she arched into him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please…" in a small voice she lifted her eyes and looked into his. He responded to her small plea and slid into her slowly, a small moan leaving them both as he did so.

Rolling her hips slowly, Hermione let out a small moan and so did the boy on top of her. "Faster… harder…" she whimpered and with a feral grin he complied and started to thrust harder and faster. With a cry Hermione arched into him. "Yes!" After a few more rough thrusts, they both quivered and they both felt their bodies tighten slightly. "I… I'm close…" she murmured and a few seconds later she let loose a loud cry, her hips bucking as her orgasm ripped through her body. With a grunt the boy came a couple of seconds after her and spilled his seed into her womb.

Panting lightly, the boy smiled down at the girl with warmth in his eyes and Hermione felt her cheeks flame as the sweat cooled on her skin.

"You should probably go…" she whispered. "Everyone will be starting to wake up and I don't think they'll take very kindly to you being here in the tower." With a small smile he slid out of her and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on quickly. Leaning down he quickly placed a kiss on her lips and ran out, muttering a spell to make himself invisible as not to be seen.

Rolling onto her back Hermione sighed and then slowly a silly smile spread across her face. "Who knew something like that could happen… no one would ever believe it…" rolling onto her side she buried her nose in the pillow beside her, inhaling his scent.

"Draco…"

* * *

HAHAHAHA so hi guys!

what did you think of DracoxHermione?!

one of the people i'm following posted a new story and lo and behold!

THE FIRST DRACO AND HERMIONE STORY IVE SEEN OF BEFORE!

so that got me thinking... no one ever does this pairing even though it is actually so amazing.

so i decided to do one. AND HAHA I LOVED IT!

so if you guys red this, can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this?!

thanks peace and love darlings xoxo


End file.
